Magnitude (move)
Magnitude (Japanese: マグニチュード Magnitude) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. Effect Generations II to IV Magnitude's power varies based on a randomly selected "magnitude" value ranging from 4 to 10, with 4 having the least power and 10 having the greatest. Magnitude can hit a Pokémon during the semi-invulnerable turn of , and if it does, it will have its power doubled for that Pokémon. Power varies as follows: Its average power is 71. Generation V onwards If Magnitude hits a Pokémon during the semi-invulnerable turn of , instead of doubling power, damage is technically doubled instead now, resulting in virtually the same effect. If is in effect, Magnitude deals only half the usual damage. Description |A Ground-type attack. The power of the attack will vary each time it is used.}} |A ground attack with random power.}} |A ground-shaking attack of random intensity.}} |A ground-shaking attack against all standing Pokémon. Its power varies.}} |The user looses a ground-shaking quake affecting everyone in battle. Its power varies.}} |The user looses a ground-shaking quake affecting everyone around the user. Its power varies.}} |The user attacks everything around it with a ground-shaking quake. Its power varies.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |17 14 |14|STAB='}} |17 14 |14|STAB='}} 12 |12|STAB='}} 12 |12|STAB='}} 12 |12|STAB='}} 30 |30|STAB='}} 8 |8 12 |12|STAB='}} 1, 8 |1, 8 12 |12|STAB='}} 20 |20|STAB='}} 20 |20|STAB='}} By In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Magnitude deals 5 damage at Magnitude 4, and 8 additional damage for each order of magnitude. Weakness, resistance, and all affect damage. Description |Damages all Pokémon in the same room. The amount of damage varies. It inflicts double damage on any digging Pokémon.}} |Inflicts random amounts of damage on all Pokémon in the room except the user. It will inflict double damage on a Pokémon with a Digging status.}} | }} |It damages all Pokémon in the same room except you. It randomly changes its intensity. It also damages a Pokémon underground using Dig.}} |It damages all Pokémon in the same room, except for you, including Pokémon underground using Dig. It randomly changes its intensity.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Despite being introduced in Generation II, no Pokémon introduced in Generation II could learn Magnitude until Generation IV. * At 150 base power, Magnitude 10 has the highest base power of all Ground-type moves. * At base power 10, Magnitude 4 has the lowest base power of all Ground-type moves and is tied up with as being the least damaging move, if STAB is not included. * Due to the , this move, along with and , has not been used in the anime since AG101 (which itself has never been aired). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=震级 |zh_cmn=震级 / 震级 |nl=Grootheid |fi=Järistys |fr=Ampleur |pt=Magnitude |de=Intensität |el=Σεισμική Ένταση |it=Magnitudo |ko=매그니튜드 Magnitude |pl=Potęga Atak Magnetyczny |sr=Magnituda |ru=Магнитуда Magnituda |es=Magnitud |vi=Cường Độ Động Đất }} Category:Moves that can hit semi-invulnerable Pokémon Category:Moves that have variable power Category:Moves that power up de:Intensität es:Magnitud fr:Ampleur it:Magnitudo ja:マグニチュード zh:震级（招式）